


Complicated

by fwildflowerf



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hosie, Legacies, to, tvd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fwildflowerf/pseuds/fwildflowerf
Summary: Josie just stood there watching the retreating form of the girl she loves with all her being. The girl who is too afraid to love. The girl who stole her heart and at the same time broken it in million of pieces.Only after she was sure she couldn't see her form in the dark, only then did she let herself be weak truly weak sobbing uncontrollably she collapsed on the ground. Her body shaking her mind not comprehending what happened.As she sobbed and shook only one thought crossed her mind: Why did things have to be so complicated?





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you hate me?"

She asked with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. The older redheaded girl looked deep in the girl's sweet and kind chocolate brown eyes.

Shaking her head lightly she kissed the girl's head. "No" it came out stronger than she expected. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down she added in a softer tone "no I could never hate you and that's the problem." 

"We just can't be together we both know Lizzie will have a fit." The other girl shook her head in disbelief. "Are you serious Hope?" she asked her in utter disbelief. "You can't blame this on Lizzie she has absolutely nothing to do with this and you know it Hope. You need to stop blaming your problems on other people." She said throwing her hands in the air, a gesture that took by surprise the older girl. 

"I love you." 

How could three such simple words that were supposed to bring joy and happiness bring such pain? Josie shook her head. "Stop it." Tears were now spilling down her cheeks wetting the ground beneath her. Despise the girl's pleas Hope took another step closer to her (now ex-girlfriend). "I love you Josie with all of my heart please believe me when I tell you this is hard for me too." She leaned closer to the brown eyed beauty and kissed her one last time. 

"We just can't. With me being a Mikaelson I can't risk having you taken away from me too. I love you too much." She said. 

Josie just stood there watching the retreating form of the girl she loves with all her being. The girl who is too afraid to love. The girl who stole her heart and at the same time broken it in million of pieces. Only after she was sure she couldn't see her form in the dark, only then did she let herself be weak truly weak sobbing uncontrollably she collapsed on the ground. Her body shaking her mind not comprehending what happened. 

As she sobbed and shook only one thought crossed her mind: Why did things have to be so complicated?


	2. This is the part where you run

This is the part where you run  
Part: 1

Josie's point of view

Me and my twin sister, Lizzie are waiting on the stairs in front of the school for Hope and my dad who are bringing new students here. Dad told us one of them is a human and the other a werewolf. It feels like we've been waiting for an eternity. Finally a black car pulls up and me and Lizzie get up to greet everyone.

As we approach I see Hope getting out of the car and I swear my heart skips a bit. Her auburn hair looks so good. And her gorgeous eyes sparkle beautifully under the blinding sunlight. She catches me staring and throws me a small smile.I quickly compose myself before anyone can notice, especially Lizzie, she can be... let's just say hard to deal with some times.

"Welcome to the Salvatore school. We're your tour guides" Lizzie said. I internally rolled my eyes at Lizzie's behavior. She can act so fake when she wants and that annoys me the most because in reality she is really sweet and kind, but I guess I'm the only one that noticies, just like I noticed Hope looking at me and then away quickly. 

I sighed. Lizzie caught my action and tilted her head in a questioning manner. I just shook my head and payed attention at the new guy. He was quite good looking and by Lizzie's expression he's her new target. Poor boy he doesn't know what he's in for.

We smile at the newcomers and introduce ourselves 

"I'm Josie." "I'm Lizzie" "Sisters" "twins" I corrected her. "Fraternal. Obvs." Lizzie said. "Rafael, why don't you go ahead with the girls while I talk to Landon." My dad suggested or more like commanded. "Morning Hope." Me and my sister said. "Morning girls"

How could it be that even a small, insignificant hello bring both happiness and pain? It was truly a mystery for the brown eyes girl. 

."More like despair."Lizzie snorted. I glared at her and she rose her eyebrows giving me her best bitch face. 

"I heard that!" Hope said. She was hurt I know she was I know her like the back of my palm and I can always say what she's feeling I've always been able to read her like an open book and it brings me pain knowing I am hurting her.

"No you didn't" Lizzie shot back. "Everyone behave" my dad commanded. "Love you dad" I sighed I hated being mean to Hope.

Hope's point of view

I let out a breath I didn't know I was keeping. I miss her so much. I know I was the one who told her we should break up but still that didn't mean I wanted to I did what was best for her. I think I zoned out because when I got a better look we were already in the office and Alaric already explained to him how it works here. 

Landon then turns to me "So what are you?" He asks, I come up with an excuse "I should get to class" "no" he responds "no?" "Sorry I didn't mean to be a dick, but I don't know you, and though the image of you whammying a priest is still fresh, I need you here." He was quite cute trying to be intimidating, but not as cute as Josie she just doesn't know how and when she tries after a few seconds she has a big smile on her face and starts laughing, I wonder if she is still like this I haven't really spoken to her in 2 years even though we see each other basically every day we don't really engage.

He then sees my face and adds (sighs) "Just tell me what all that was in the church last night?" He asks "What do you think it was?" I respond with a question "Well, as best as I can reason, either I've lost my mind or werewolves are real." I sigh he then asks "How is this even possible?" "It's a long story, involving an ancient, vengeful witch and a bloodline curse." I tell him Alaric then adds "We cover all that in Origins of the spicies, grade six." Landon has a shocked face. "In sixth grade at my school, we learned the state capitals." Landon tells us (laughs) 

"We teach that, too." Alaric tells him.  
"I have some questions about Rafael." Alaric says Landon raises an eyebrow at him "Like what?" 

Alaric sighs and sits down "Well, let's start with who he killed recently..."

Josie's point of view

We're giving Rafael the tour of our school. I don't really pay attention because all I can think of is that I hurt Hope, I didn't mean it though she knows that right? It's not like I care anymore...

I zone back in when we get to Mr.Williams class. I then hear my sister talking to Rafel "This is our librarian Mr.Williams.He's subbing for our Chemistry of Magic teacher who accidentally incinerated himself last week in hellfire." "Burned all the hair off his body, but didn't leave a scar." I add. I don't really say much because I spot my ex satan itself Penelope Parker. 

Me and Penelope were complicated, like everything here, but we loved each other. It broke my heart when we ended things. I remember crying for days. Everyone told me it was going to be okay, I'll find someone new, but I already had, since Hope, Penelope was the only one who made me smile just as bright or made my heart skip a bit, but in the end it didn't work out, I'm still very sad, but I kinda still have feelings for Hope, that just grow more intense by a million times when I see her everyday.

I stare at Penelope who winked at me, making me frown "She who shall not be named." Lizzie spits out. I frown "Talking about her gives her power" I tell Lizzie. Rafael looks a little confused "Who are you talking about?" 

Lizzie frowns and says "Josie's evil ex." Suddenly as Penelope did the spell wrong a big stinky smoke came out of this orb she created intoxicating everyone.

"Come on" Lizzie says. "Let's show you the turret, is where the seniors go to smoke." Lizzie continues, Rafael look amused "What do they smoke, eye of newt?" He joked. I leaned in closer to him, he smelled strongly of cologne it was more of a manly smell, and whispered "Weed." 

With that we continues our tour, I don't really pay much attention as I was thinking of Hope...

Hope's point of view

...Landon looked astonished and angry. "Why would you ask me that?" He demanded not trying to hide his anger. "The werewolf gene lies dormant until the carrier takes a human life." Alaric continues. "If Rafael triggered the curse its because he killed someone" I explain. "And we don't accept cold blooded killers in our group program" 

Landon frowns and shakes his head.

"He's not a killer." Landon says firmly angered by us "we're not trying-" I start but he cuts me off. "He's not a killer" He says. 

"Well I know a little bit about his background: neglectful birth parents, orphaned in adolescence, six fosters home in six years, prone to fits of anger." Alaric says and I must say he is over exaggerating "Yeah, you could just as easily be reading my file That's what it's like out there for people like him and me." Landon snaps. I think is time I step in. 

"Landon, I know this is a lot to take in right now, but we're only trying to help.I've been going here since I was seven." I try to assure him. "This is a safe place for Rafael." Alaric tells him. "It's a home" I add.

"But if we take him in we need to make sure that he is not a threat" Alaric tells him. I must admit I feel bad for the poor boy, especially because I used to have a crush on him, or more like a mending crush, it didn't really work out.

"He's girlfriend(sighs) Cassie." He finally gives in. God this boy is a lot of work. "Last month he was driving, there was a storm, he took a turn too fast.  
And then he started acting out.At first I thought it was just grief.And then maybe... maybe drugs or something. And then he threw a 200-pound lawnmower 50 feet across the yard. That was when our foster parents called in the priest. I guess they thought he was possessed by the devil." He explains. Hmm quite tragic. "All of consistent with a newly triggered wolf"Alaric tells him. "Thank you for that, Landon." He says. "Oh" "Everything is going to be okay." I tell him. "I promise"

"We're ready" Alaric shouts. The door opens and in enters MG. "Landon Kirby, Milton Greasley." Alaric makes the introduction. "Come on Dr. Saltzman" MG says offended. "Right, MG. Take it from a guy named Alaric" he then turns back to Landon "Landon, MG is my student aide, He's also a vampire" Alaric tells him. 

Landon rolls his eyes "Of course he is.  
You know, for a school with a secret to keep, you're kind of liberal with your information" He says. "Well we don't actually intend for you to remember any of it." Alaric points to MG.

"Forget everything you've seen or learned since last night." He continues stepping an inch closer to him. "All you need to know is that your friend has found a home where he can live a better life. You'll miss him." After he is finished we wait a few seconds. After a few seconds Landon shakes his head looking at us as if we were crazy.

"Are you out of your mind how can I forget all of this?"He Alaric raises from his chair. "MG did you do it wrong?" He asks. MG shakes his head "I didn't do it wrong it's the easiest trick in the vampire book." He defends himself. "Get him to the cellar" Alaric tells MG. "This is not good." With that we put him in the cellar. 

A little later I go and talk to him. I tried, really but he is just so stubborn.

Josie's point of view

We are at the bleachers. Some of the students are playing Wickery, and Lizzie explains to Rafael that our parents invented it. I part ways and go towards MG, we are best friends but as any guy he has a crush on Lizzie, now don't get me wrong I love Lizzie she is my twin but it can get really annoying some times. 

As I sit down MG asks me "Giving up dibs on the new guy so quickly?" He asks. I shake my head. "It's not a competition, plus I'm still nursing a wounded soul." He nods. "Hmm. Penelope Park and the little tribrid Hope Mikaelson." I quickly jerk my head and look around to see if anyone heard him. MG is the only one who knows about me and Hope. And it was by accident. 

It also wasn't the best way to find out. Surley there were better ways than falling over him on the couch while in a lip lock. "Shhh" I tell him. "Plus we don't mention their names anymore" I say. A sadden look take toll on my face but I quickly put a smile After all I'm the strong twin, I have to be.

Lucky for me MG was to occupied by watching Lizzie and Rafael.

"Do you think he'll go for her?" He asks. "They usually do." I look at my sister and the new guy. Things don't look to good. Suddenly Rafael gets up and leaves. I quickly dash toward Lizzie. She looks at me her face was void of any emotions nott sowing the usually caring and loving features. Oh no I knew what was going to happen. "Lizzie calm down." I say she doesn't spare me a single glance as she makes her way towards the kitchen. 

I know what is going to happen so I go look for my father. "Have you seen dad?" I ask Kaleb. He nods. "I think he is training with Hope in the forest." Of course. With that I make my way to the forest to find dad. 

Hope's point of view 

I'm training with Alaric and he really is getting on my nerves. He talks to me while he is training me and blocks my hands so I do a spell and he flips over I then use my werewolf strength to a flip in the air and have him pinned down to the ground. "Cheater" He says. I chuckle "you should really let a vampire train me you are getting a little old for me to break your human bones." I joke he looks offended than a smile appears on his face "how dare you!"

We fight a little more and talk about Landon. I don't really think I still have a thing for him but I don't know maybe I have I'm not that good with emotions. Except when it comes to Josie. 

Josie's point of view 

After looking for a while I finally found them. I take a moment to look at the both of them. My dad keeps throwing punches and Hope deflects then. 

I decide to listen in on their conversation. Oh, they are taking about Landon... does she like him? I mean I know she had a thing for him for a short time but does she still have?

You know what it's not my business we broke up I don't care anymore. 

So if I don't care why does it hurt so much. I take a deep breath swallowing my tears. I clear my throat. 

"Dad?" I say getting both of their attention.

Hope's point of view

"Dad?" I hear from behind me. I turn around to see Josie there. Has she heard what we were talking about? "Clean up on asile "L"" she says. Oh no. She heard. 

Alaric might have not sense it but I did. I could see her glossy eyes and that she was trying her hardest to not let any tears escape free from her eyes.

I hurt her. Alaric leaves to go take care of Lizzie. "Hey" I say. "Hey" she says, barely audible.

We stare at one another. For a long period of time neither of us say anything just looking in each others eyes. 

"So.." I start. "I should get going." She cuts me off immediately. She turns around to leave but I run to her and take her wrist. 

"Just so you know I don't like Landon we had a thing in the past but I'm over it now, okay?" I desperately try to make things right. Why? I don't know. We broke up I shouldn't care about her but I do.

"It's none of my business, we broke up remember?" She says her tone cold. I never heard it. I guess she changed quite a lot since the last time we talked. 

"I'm sorry about this morning" she says her face and tone softening. "Lizzie is just going through a hard time, don't take it personal." She says. Then she looks at my hand who is still gripping her wrists. I immediately let go. Already missing the warmth it provided. "Bye.." she says as she turns to leave. "Bye" I say. 

After a few minutes after making sure she is out of earshot I scream and kick a tree so hard it breaks. Stupid idiot Landon, ugh why did he have to come to this school.

Josie's point of view

Ugh. Stupid, you are stupid. I think as I walk down the hallways. Everyone is in their rooms getting ready for the party so I don't bother hiding my tears. 

I go in a stall in the bathroom, lock the door I then slid down the door and cry. I didn’t even realize I had dug my nails in my wrist, until a stinging pain comes from it, and small drops of blood start dripping from the nail marks I left. I inhale sharply, do a spell and it's gone, no mark, no blood, just the lingering pain it left.

I sigh and throw my head back on the door. After a few minutes I compose myself and then exit the stall, I exit the bathroom and go get ready for the party in the woods...


	3. Chapter 3

This is the part where you run  
Part: 2

Hope's point of view 

After a while sitting on the ground I decide to get up. I walk the hallways of the school, in which I grew up, that I consider a second home. I forcefully whipped the tears that were rapidly falling on my cheeks. 

I should of payed more attention to our surroundings. If I did maybe Josie wouldn't be hurt in this moment. As I'm walking I end up to dr. Alaric's door. I contemplate if I should enter or not. I put my ear in the door to see if he's alone or not. 

"But Josie doesn't have freak outs" I hear Lizzie say. I scoff. What a sister. When me and Josie were together she told me about her episodes, she even had some of them in my presence. True they are different from Lizzie's but still...

I hear Alaric take in a breath, so he knows about Josie's episodes then, of course he does he's her father. I can hear his heart beat increasing, another breath his heart beat coming back to normal. 

Hesitating "Josie spends a lot of time worrying about others" he says. I remember her saying that was her coping mechanism "It's a supernatural phenomenon called co-dependency, and I'm pretty sure she got it from my side of the family" I recall her telling me this too. After a while I decide to knock on the door.

"Come in" I heard Alaric say. I enter the room. "Speak of the actual devil" I heard Lizzie say. I wince, what have I done to her, that she's so mean to me all the time? "Sorry to bother" I say feeling guilty "um" I start not knowing what to say "I'm feeling kind of restless" I take a deep breath "I kinda need a release" I say. Alaric sighs "uh..back acres, but stay away from the Old Mill, Heathens are having a secret party I'm gonna break up in ten minutes." He says "hmm" I hum in response. While walking away I smile hearing Lizzie complain she is missing a party.  
Well that's what you get witch bitch. 

Josie's point of view

"No absolutely, no!" I tell him. "Come on please Josie." I shake my head and cross my arms. "Are you insane, I know you are new here but that's breaking a rule, my dad's rules." He looked me in my eyes and gave, what I think are his best puppy eyes. "Come on please, Josie, his my brother, maybe not by blood, but....." I sigh. I don't even know why I try. "Ok but on one condition, Rafael." His face lit up on the spot.  
"Name it." I sigh. "You need to give Lizzie a second chance." I say he immediately frowns. "Listen, Josie I can't and I won't." I sigh knowing this would be the answer. "Fine." And with that I start the spell.

"But I have to warn you, I'm still working on it, so if he is going to have some bruises don't blame it on me, understood? ." I tell him. He nods his head sharply. Just like a puppy, well he is a new werewolf so that makes him kind of a puppy.  
____________________________________

"Raf?" Landon asks. "What the hell man. Y-you all right?" He asked him. Rafael then smiles "they helped me get you out." Rafael tells him. "Summoning spell" I clarify "did I bruise you I'm still working out the kinks?" I asked him. "Summoning spell" he repeats, clearly still shocked about all of this. Rafael not noticing the state his foster brother is swings an arm around him and leads him to the drink areas.

I leave them be and go in the woods to clear my head from everything. I walk until I'm deep in the forest. I then find a tree and slid down on it, letting all the events from today to consume me. Slowly tears start falling down my cheeks and I find myself crying, in the middle of the woods where no one can hear me and to be honest I don't even know why I'm crying. No. That's a lie, I know why I'm crying. I am crying because of Hope, no I'm crying because Hope moved on and I didn't, I'm crying because today for a long time I let myself almost lose control, I'm crying because I still love Hope and I'm crying because everything here is complicated. 

I lift my head up and see something blurring towards me and before I can react it tackles me to the ground.

Hope's point of view 

I'm in my wolf form and am running in the woods. Suddenly I smell something. Something very familiar, something that would always drive me crazy in the past. Before I can think I am running towards the smell as if my life depends on it. Suddenly I jump on something or better said on someone. 

I growl a little, not to the person, but to my wolf, though I think it was misinterpreted as the person let's out a squeak and closes her eyes tight. 

I take two steps back and when I get a better view I realize it was actually Josie. Oh no....

"P-please don't hurt me!" She says in a sad, breakable and frightened voice. She still won't open her eyes so I nudge her with my nose. She immediately looks up and when she sees me she lets out a breathe of relief. "Oh god Hope! You scared me to death!" She says, weirdly not looking into my eyes.

I point to her oversized coat that she is wearing. And I think she gets the point because she takes it off and throws it my way while turning around and covering her eyes. I sigh reminded of the past memories I shared with Josie. 

flashback 

"Where are you taking me to, Hope?" She asks while giggling. It is dark outside and we are sneaking out of the school and into the forest, I'm going to let Josie see my wolf form, because she bugged me about it for a while now.

"Shut up and you'll see or you are going to get us both in trouble." I say failing miserably at keeping up a straight and serious face breaking out in giggles. "Now who's going to get us caught, huh?" She asks a teasing smile on her lips. I smile and lean in to kiss her. She lets go of my hand and brings her hands behind my neck while mine travel to her waist and pull her closer to me. 

We stay like that until the need of oxygen becomes too much and we break apart. We stay like that, still while looking in each other's eyes. I smile as I see her eyes sparkle and soon discover it is quite impossible to kiss with someone while the both of you are smiling. 

I break our kiss. "Come on Jo until someone comes" she smiles rolls her eyes in a playful manner and then follows me outside in the woods. 

While on the path to my spot in the woods no one says anything. I'm nervous and I think Josie has picked up on that because she's taken my hand in hers and started playing with it something she knows relaxes me. I give her a smile in sign of appreciation. 

We finally get to a clearing in the woods. I stop and look back at Josie. "Okay so I know it's sudden but..... you've been talking about it and......I love you-" "i love you to Hope" she says. "So..err.....umm.... you know what it's simpler if I just showed you." I say I drop my bag and start taking off my shirt. "Wow Hope if you wanted some you should have just told me not getting me in the woods, i mean I could work with it but you know me my first choose is always going to be the bed" I blush furiously and I swear my cheeks are as red as a tomato.

"Shut up! I didn't get you here for sex!" I tell her she just smiles. "Okay.... but you are making it very difficult to keep my hand to myself when you are more than half naked in front of me." I roll my eyes at her. "Just...turn around and close your eyes." She does as instructed, but not before kissing me. "Okay now I need you to promise me you won't turn around whatever you hear, Okay?" She shuffles her feet, but doesn't turn around.

"You are scarring me Hope is everything alright?" "Yes but I need you to promise me..." she nods "Okay, I promise." I take a deep breath and start changing. I can feel all of my bones cracking and snapping. I let out a grunt of pain. I immediately look back at Josie to see if she turned, but true to her word she didn't.

After a few minutes of pain I finally transformed into a wolf. "Hope, sweetie? Are you okay?" I hear Josie ask. I howl a little. I see her jump in fear and turn around. "Ah!" She lets out a gasp. I regretted immediately that I showed her my wolf form now she is for sure scared for life and won't want me anymore. "Hope? Is that you?" She asks. I nod. "Wow" she says. "Your wolf form is beautiful." She takes a step closer "Can I touch you?" I normally wouldn't let anyone touch me but Josie is my girlfriend so. She seems to understand as she crouches down in front of me and starts petting me.

I hate to admit it but it feels pretty nice. I let out a purr. She then sits down with her back to a tree while I come and cuddle on her lap. "I love you Hope." She says as we both drift off to sleep in the middle of the woods. 

end of flashback 

"Are you crazy I could've killed you!" I yell angrily at Josie's "what the hell was in your head!? Getting this far from the camp, you could've gotten injured! Good god Josie I-" I stop as I realize she had tears that she was desperately trying to stop from falling from her deep brown chocolate eyes. 

I'm so stupid why didn't I realize sooner she was crying instead I yelled at her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry....I just...." I look into her eyes trying to form my words. I take a step closer and flinch when she takes one back. I slump my shoulders in defeat. 

Josie's point of view 

I stare and look at my former girlfriend. Tears spilling from my eyes down on my cheeks and on the ground. I want to smile, to assure her everything is fine, to take her in my arms and never let go, I want her to do the same with me because I really need a hug right now. 

I hear her, I can see her but it's like my body got a mind of its own. I see my action saddens her, and I think why did I take a step back? Is it because I'm afraid? No, I'm not. Is it because I hate her? God no, I could never hate her. That's the problem I know that If I were to come close to her all my walls would come crashing down and I would throw myself at her. 

I don't care that she yelled at me. I don't care that she almost killed me all I want is her. "I'm sorry" I say so low that I nearly didn't hear my voice. Her head snaps back up. "I shouldn't have gone this far from the party." I continue. "I just....couldn't take it anymore! Lizzie just had one of her break downs and dad finally made time for us just to spend it now on calming Lizzie, who god knows why she is mad this time! Penelope still hurts me. MG kissed Penelope and almost fed from her, I haven't seen mom in so long, Lizzie isn't the only one that misses her. I do too, but it doesn't seem like anyone cares... cause I'm Happy Josie always there to help others and who cares about my feelings?! No one cause I'm a no good, stupid, pathetic witch, hell I’m not even a real witch !" I say letting myself break down in front of Hope.

I can hear Hope getting up, I'm sure she's leaving me. But I'm surprised when I feel warm hands envelop me. I burry my head in her neck as she rubs my back keeping me as close as possible to her and whispering soothing words in my ear.

We stay like that for the rest of the time being.

Hope's point of view

I never knew she felt like this. Why does she think she isn't good she is the sweetest person I've ever met and has such a big heart. I swear I'm going to kill that bitch Penelope. Josie shouldn't suffer like this because of her. 

Trapped in my thoughts I don't realize Jose was falling asleep until I heard her calm breath hitting my neck and sending shivers down my back. I take her in my arms careful not to wake her up and carry her to her room. Lizzie isn't there yet so I put her in her bed and kiss her forehead "Goodnight my little Angel".

I leave her room as quietly as possible, without anyone noticing. I go to my room and throw myself on the bed, at times like these I'm happy I don't have to share my room with anyone.

I shower and get changed in my comfy pajamas. I listen carefully to Josie's breathing until I fall asleep. The last thing I hear is Lizzie entering the room and Josie moving to stay with her on her bed before I fall into a deep sleep. 

Josie's point of view 

The morning comes around and it takes me several minutes to remember how I got in my room and into Lizzie's bed. I sigh. Lizzie is already up. "I see you've woken up, finally." I roll my eyes at my younger sister. She pulls her tongue at me. "See that's why I'm bigger than you." I tell her. She rolls her eyes "By what 5 minutes?!" She says. "Still the best 5 minutes of my life." I tell her with a teasing smile. She throws a pillow at me. "You know what? You can make your way alone in the cafeteria!" She says as she walks out the door. I laugh at my sister.

The night comes around and Hope comes to my room. She asks me to help her perform a black spell. I tell her to find someone else. She insists, reveling to me she knows about me setting Penelope on fire. "Are you blackmailing me?" I ask her. She stops and contemplates a little "No. No, I'm just looking for a kindred spirit in revenge." I sigh, I give in, I can never tell her no. 

We find Landon, she rushes out of the room, let's me clean the mess we made. After a while I finish. I return a to my room thinking about my talk with MG. He is right she's just available and that makes her "special" not anything else. I might have gone a little overboard by putting her hair on fire but I was just so mad. 

I can't believe it happened. I thought I had my fire issues under control. I haven't snapped like that since I was little. I sigh and take a deep breath trying to control my train of thoughts. I can't lose control. Not many people know this but I'm a neurotic control freak, much like my mother Caroline. 

I finally open my door, go to bed letting all of the exhaustion taking a toll on me as I fall in a deep comfortable sleep.

____________________________________


End file.
